Night of Sacrifice
Night of Sacrifice (生贄の夜) is the sixth episode of the Btooom! anime. Synopsis As the group walk slowly away in the water from the komodo dragons, Ryōta Sakamoto tells Kiyoshi Taira to take Himiko to safety while he gets the BIM and supplies. Ryōta jumps up in the air and slams the lizard with a huge rock. When Taira urges him to hurry, Ryōta throws a Cracker BIM that didn't explode. He realizes that only the owner can use them or the person who killed the owner when recalling Kira. Taira gets bitten on the right leg, and Ryōta manages to drive away the lizards with a BIM. Moments later, the group march through the river slowly due to Taira's injured legs and Ryōta who is carrying Himiko on his back. Ryōta asks Taira if he wants to stop to treat the wound. Taira asks Ryōta why he didn't abandon them, and says that no one would blame him for doing it. Ryōta asks Taira if he's testing him, and Taira replies that he is scared when thinking that Ryōta would abandon them. He thinks back to what Himiko said earlier about people picking them to die on this island. Upon reflecting on his past and taking advantage of loopholes for his company, he states that this is karma and that he is getting his punishment. Then, the lizards attacked. Ryōta loses sight of Taira as he tries desperately to find him via sonar. With Ryōta losing his mind and thinking the worst, Ryōta tries using his sonar multiple times, and he yells out at Taira. Then, a lizard approaches Ryōta, and a flying BIM hovers and detonates the lizard. Taira arrives, and Ryōta realizes that their sonars may have canceled out. Back on the trail, Taira tells Ryōta that he believed in him and saved his life. He smiles back at Ryōta. With the sea breeze flowing by, the group find an abandoned building. Taira helps Ryōta climb the ladder, but the ladder's piece breaks causing them to fall on the ground. Taira tells Ryōta to get Himiko up to a safe spot while he buys some time using his BIM. Ryōta wakes up Himiko, and he thinks they want him to betray his own friends. He smiles like a maniac, and Taira looks back in horror when he sees Ryōta climbing up. Taira loses his sanity, yet Ryōta throws a BIM that unleashes a devastating gas that burns the foliage and the lizards. Ryōta explains that he made Himiko press the button and that the sea breeze is spreading the gas. With dawn breaking, Himiko wakes up to see a bloody corner, and Ryōta checks up on Taira. Taira starts to feel dizzy and collapses to the sharp pain on his right leg. During the day, Ryōta arrives to bring water, and when Himiko climbs down the ladder, the wind blows gently. Himiko asks Ryōta if he has done something nasty to her. When she notices Ryōta looking away blushed, Himiko calls Ryōta a pervert. Ryōta tries to reason with her, but when he places his hand on her, Himiko freaks out due to her incident with Mitsuo Akechi. Later that night, Ryōta urges Himiko to help him pin Taira, so they can treat him. Himiko reluctantly assists Ryōta. Back at Tyrannos Japan, Gemu brings snacks to Tsuneaki who makes a status report on Ryōta. Gemu Shusaisha tells Tsuneaki Īda to continue to monitor Ryōta. Back at Ryōta's hideout, he sees Himiko looking at her photo, and he asks her if she is into cosplay. Himiko kicks Ryōta, and she states that she is not going to work with them. She says she does not trust men at all. Ryōta replies that she has to explain herself given the fact she has all those supplies and BIM (in order for them to trust her). While Himiko cries a bit, Ryōta tells her that she's under their suspicions. Then, a sonar is detected, and Himiko states they might have found her. When Himiko volunteers to leave the place, Ryōta insists that he will draw their attention. As Ryōta searches for the enemy in the forest, he gets attacked by Masashi. Points of Interest *New BIM: It's a homing type, and the first person to have this BIM is Taira. According to Ryōta, these type of BIM are not strong. Manga and Anime Differences *In the anime, Taira first tries to help Ryōta and Himiko climb the ladder, but they fall. Taira uses his BIM to fend off the lizards. In the manga, Taira uses a stick to do it while Ryōta tries to carry Himiko to safety. A spider crawls on his hand makes him lose his grip, and he falls from the ladder. Also, Taira never assisted Ryōta. Major Events Characters in Order of Appearance #Ryōta Sakamoto #Himiko #Kiyoshi Taira #Mitsuo Akechi (flashback) #Gemu Shusaisha #Tsuneaki Īda #Miho (on phone wallpaper) Category:Episodes